Hope From Despair
by Aorida Sakurai
Summary: Hinata Hajime hanya mendengarkan pemuda Ultimate Student Level Lucky terus memberikan bualan tentang 'Harapan'. Sementara teman-temannya terus berdebat dengannya. Tetapi apakah yang dikatakan Komaeda Nagito selama ini merupakan kebohongan atau bukan ?
1. Chapter 1

Author Bapper habis-habisan setelah re-play danganronpa 2 :") yah animenya judah mai on air tapi ijinkan saya untuk berimajinasi dengan OTP author Hinaka x Komaeda :"" , tapi dampaknya ga terlalu gede kok, bisa juga disebut Komaeda x Hinata juga bisa :3 jadi bagi pecinta KomaHina atau HinaKoma silahkan dibaca ya! w

.

Chapter #1

.

.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Tidak dalam hidupnya sama sekali. Masuk kedalam sekolah ternama diseluruh dunia, menjadi seorang murid didalamnya, serta terjebak dalam permainan saling membunuh. Tetapi yang paling ia tak percayai adalah, senyuman lelaki yang tengah berdiri sendirian di malam pembunuhan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebahagia ini Komaeda!" Seru Kazuichi Soda mengamuk. Komaeda yang masih tersenyum memandang pemuda pengecut itu berkata, "Kenapa? Karena bukankah ini menyenangkan! dengan semakin besarnya keputusasaan kalian, maka akan semakin besar pula harapan yang akan kalian tumbuh!" Serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan lelaki berambut putih tulang ini. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan _trial_ Pekoyama Peko. Mereka kembali terlarut dalam kesedihan yang panjang. Apalagi Kuryuzu harus dirawat karena juga ikut terluka. Tetapi tidak untuk Komaeda. Justru ia semakin terlihat bahagia makin harinya. Karena itulah mereka semuanya menyidangnya secara diam-diam di pantai pulau 1 ini. Karena menurut mereka ia-komaeda adalah seorang pscophat, pembunuh, gila dan juga seroang yang hanya membawa keputusasaan.

Mungkin-

"Memang kau sudah gila-" Dengus Saionji. "Bagaimana kau bisa jadikan ini sebagai sebuah harapan! 7 temanmu sudah mati bodoh! dimanakah harapan yang kau sebut-sebut itu!" Komaeda terus berdiri dengan tampang santai sembari tersenyum menjawab, "Kalian ini tidak mengerti juga. Bukankah kalian ini merupakan simbol dari harapan? Seharusnya kalian menggunakan kesempatan ini, dan menumbuh harapan itu semakin besar!"

"Diam kau!" Teriak Sonia. Tangan gadis itu bergetar-ia hendak menangis. "Kumohon hentikanlah ini semua! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! AKU TIDAK INGIN PEMBUNUHAN LAGI!" Isaknya-terjatuh diatas pasir kemudian menangis. Chiaki langsung saja mendekati gadis bule itu dan menenangkannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Nidai mengamuk. "Hoi Komaeda! Dimana jiwa lelakimu! Kau baru saja membuat seorang gadis menangis!" Seru Nidai dengan suara robotnya. Bukannya menjawab, Komaeda semakin tersenyum lebar. "Menangis! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya! untuk apa aku menyembunyikan kenyataan jika memang itulah yang terjadi!" balasnya.

Baik Nidai, Tanaka, Kuryuzu, Akane maupun Kazuichi mereka pun semakin emosi melihat kelaukuan Komaeda. Akane mendatangi Komaeda dengan marah. "DASAR KAU!" Seru Akane-memukul muka Komaeda-menarik kerah baju komaeda. "APAKAH KAU MASIH BERPIKIR INI HANYALAH PERMAINAN! DIMANAKAH HATI MANUSIA MU!" Teriak Akane marah. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat menandakan bahwa ia menahan amarahnya. "Sakit.. benar-benar hebat..ultimate student gymnast.." rintih Komaeda tersernyum.

Melihat reaksi Komaeda membuat Akane melepaskan amarahnya. Dipukulinya Komaeda terus menerus tanpa henti. Sementara yang lain hanyalah menontoni Komaeda yang malang dipukuli oleh Akane tanpa melawan balik. Baru saja Akane hendak menendang komaeda, seseorang memotongnya.

"Cukup!" Seru Hinata Hajime yang dari tadi tidak bersuara. Suara itu sukses mengentikan aksi kejam itu dan membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Cukup Akane, lebih dari itu kau dapat membunuhnya" Sahut Hinata dingin.

"Kumohon berhentilah bertengkar.." Isak Mikan Tsumiki yang juga sudah menangis. Ibuki melihat Tsumiki langsung memeluknya agar menenangkan gadis suster tersebut. "Tenanglah Tsumiki.."

Mendengarnya semua seolah kembali ke kenyataan. Suasana menjadi sunyi tidak ada yang bersuara hingga Chiakilah yang memulai pembicaraan. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar kita masing-masing. Kita tentu lelah dan berduka atas kematian teman kita." Ucapnya tenang. "Sonia kau dapat berjalan?" tanyanya. Sonia yang masih dibanjiri oleh air mata mengangguk pelan kemudian berdiri. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya lebih dahulu." Ucap Gundham Tanaka singkat. Tanpa basa basi ia membawa Sonia ke asrama.

satu persatupun mulai meninggalkan pantai itu tanpa bicara. Akane yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan Komaeda pun bergerak pelan kembali ke kamarnya "Cih!" hanya itulah kata-kata yang ia keluarkan.

Ketika semuanya sudah meninggalkan pulau itu, hanya 2 orang lah yang masih berdiri dalam diam. "Kurasa…kau memiliki bakat "Penengah" Hinata-kun." Ucap Komaeda lemas. Ia melirik punggung Hinata yang belum bertatap mata sejak class trial berakhir. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Komaeda lemas. "Kau…" ucap Hinata. Ia berhenti sesaat kemudian melanjutkannya. "Kau, apakah selama ini kau sengaja?" Seperti baru saja menerima hadiah undian, mata Komaeda membesar. "Hah?" Ucapnya, kemudian tertawa. "Apa yang kau maksud Hinata-kun! jangan bilang kau mengasihaniku! Lagi pula apakah aku terlihat berbohong di depanmu?"

Hinata yang berdiri membelakangi Komaeda-berbalik memandang Komaeda yang terluka disekujur tubuhnya. "Sayangnya, kau seperti seorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu Komaeda." Ucap Hinata. Ia menundukan dirinya-menarik tubuh Komaeda. Sementara itu Komaeda hanya terdiam "Apa maksudmu, aku tidak lihai membohongimu? begitu?" tanyanya. "Jujur untuk sikapmu yang terlalu terobsesi dengan harapan itu sangat ingin membuatku menamparmu!"ucap Hinata menarik tubuh Komaeda agar dapat bersandar di pohon kelapa. "Tapi apakah kau melakukan ini semua dengan sengaja?" tanyanya, menyandarkan tubuh Komaeda di pohon kelapa agar ia dapat terduduk. Kemudian ia duduk disebelahnya, menunggu jawaban Komaeda.

"Sengaja ya…" Sahut Komaeda. Ia memandangi langit malam yang tidak memliki bintang dengan pandangan kosong. "Hey Hinata-kun, pernahkah kau merasakan keputusasaan yang sangattt besar di dalam hidupmu?" tanyanya. Hinata kebingungan dengan maksud dari perkataan Komaeda. "Maksudmu?"

"Sayangnya aku pernah." Jawabnya tersenyum-memandangi langit malam yang berwarna biru-kelabu gelap. "Ketika aku kanak-kanak, aku terkena kecelakaan pesawat. Kedua orang tuaku mati dan hanyalah aku lah yang selamat. Banyak dari orang mengatakan aku beruntung dapat selamat. Tetapi merekapun mengasihaniku karena aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku." Mendengar pengakuan menyedihkan itu Hinata hanya terdiam. "Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat mengingat tentang kehidupanku diluar pulau ini. Bahkan aku tidak mengingat bakatku sendiri." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya..Kadang aku iri denganmu Hinata." Jawab Komaeda. "Ketika saat itu terjadi, aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Aku hanya diam dan terus menerus memandangi diriku sendiri." Ia berhenti berbicara. "Karena aku telah jatuh kedalam keputusasaan yang sangat dalam. Sehingga harapan itu seolah menghilang dari hadapanku." Katanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab apapun.

"Bahkan ketika aku memasuki sekolah ini aku tidak merasa senang. Hidupku hanya dipenuhi keputus asaan terus menerus. Karena itulah." Ia berhenti-memandang Hinata. "Aku ingin menjadi pijakan kalian, batu pijakan kalian agar kalian dapat mencapai harapan." Lanjutnya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu sendiri dan membawa kami keluar dari pulau ini, karena kau percaya bahwa kau hanyalah keputusasaan?"Komaeda mendesah kemudian menjawab. "Ya.."

Mendengarnya, Hinata bangkit-menari baju Komaeda membuat pemuda itu terkejut dengan reaksi Hinata. "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEBODOH ITU!" Bentak Hinata. Komaeda memandang batu mata Hinata yang berapi karena marah. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata marah kepadanya. "Kau juga korban dari permainan pembunuhan ini! Kau memang hampir membunuh Togami dulu! Tapi kau..KAU ADALAH TEMAN KAMI BODOH!" Teriak Hinata. Hinata mengatur napasnya. Ia hanya membentak temannya, tetapi rasanya ia baru saja lari mengelilingi satu pulau. Lawan bicaranyapun hanya dapat diam. Ia pun terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata. "Hinata-kun, kau benar-benar mengasihaniku?" tanya Komaeda.

Seolah membangkitkan amarah Hinata, ia memukul pohon kelapa dibelakang Komaeda. "Ya aku mengasihanimu SANGAT SANGAT MENGASIHANIMU! Kau tau kenapa!? Karena kau adalah seorang terendah dari yang terendah dari seluruh umat manusia! Menapa? Kau bersandiwara tanpa mempedulikan dirimu sendiri walaupun kau memang ingin mengorbankan dirimu, tetapi BUKANYA KAU SENDIRI INGIN SELAMAT! Orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang terendah!" Seru Hinata.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Hinata pun terjatuh terduduk di depan Komaeda, membuat kedua kepala lelaki itu saling berhadapan. Setelah diam beberapa saat Komaeda tersenyum "Kenapa kau beranggapan bahwa aku ingin selamat?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, melihat muka Komaeda dengan jelas. Darah yang bercucuran dari kepala dan mulutnya. Muka putih pucat layaknya seorang mayat serta senyuman penuh keputusasaan darinya. Ia hanya menjawab. "Selama ini kau terus membantu kami menyelesaikan seluruh trial dengan cermat, kau bahkan rela melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh hanya untuk menyelamatkan kami." Ucap Hinata.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin menjadi batu pijakan-"

"Kau bukan batu pijakan Komaeda! Kau manusia! Pada waktu kami hendak mengeksekusimu, kau membantu kami mengarahkan siapa pembunuhnya saat Togami dibunuh. Kalaupun kau memang ingin mati, dengan otak berilianmu, mungkin saja kau bisa bunuh diri sekarang sambil menjadikan dirimu seorang pahlawan yang membawa harapan bagi kami!" Jelas Hinata. "Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

"Bisa saja aku belum melakukannya tapi akan melakukannya." Jawab Komaeda. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak tersenyum maupun bahagia. Sebaliknya, matanya sayu dan pandangannya kosong. Hinata menyadari perubahan pada sikap Komaeda. "Kau tidak dapat membohongiku Komaeda." Ucapnya-mengelus bibir komaeda yang ternodai oleh darah.

Komaeda tidak memandang Hinata walau jarak mereka sedekat ini. Melainkan hanya terus menatap pasir di bawahnya. "Aku seorang pengecut Hinata-kun." Katanya pelan. Seulas tersenyum tumbuh di bibir Hinata. "Kau mengakuinya juga." Jawabnya-ia menarik kepala Komaeda, memegannya dengan kedua tangan dan mendekatkannya dahinya ke dahi Hinata. "Cukuplah berpura-pura bodoh, bukannya kau sendiri yang menolongku saat aku baru saja tiba di pulau ini."

"Bodoh! Kau yang terlalu lama pingsan sehingga aku harus membangunkanmu!" Balas Komaeda tersenyum tipis. "Ya mungkin saja." Ucap Hinata, memeluk Komaeda. pertama kali ia dapat menyentuh tubuh lelaki itu. Memang Komaeda lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Tetapi tubuhnya ramping dan kulitnya pucat. Bau darah milik Komaeda pun tercium olehnya membuat Hinata semakin larut dalam emosinya. Komaeda pun mendekam di pundak Hinata. Tanpa sadar, air mata keluar dari pelipisnya. "Aku lelah Hinata-kun." Isaknya, sambil memeluknya

Hinata pun menjawab pelukan Komaeda dengan memeluknya lebih erat. "Sudah cukup kau bersandiwara." Komaeda terus menangis dalam diam. Hinata sendiri merasakan bahwa pundaknya basah oleh air mata milik Komaeda. Tetapi ia justru memeluknya semakin erat. Bahkan Hinata sendiri pun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku selalu sendirian.." Isak Komaeda.

"Kau tidak sendiran lagi Komaeda, ada kami. Ada aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalakanmu" Ucap Hinata penuh perasaan yang campur aduk.

Komaeda tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana aku dapat mempercayaimu, bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya-menatap Komaeda secara langsung. Ia mengusap mata Komaeda yang membengkak "Karena aku akan melindungimu, dan aku akan membuat kita keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tidak akan membiyarkanmu sendirian." Jelas Hinata.

Komaeda tersenyum. Tersenyum lega tanpa bersandiwara. Sejak mereka menginjakan kaki mereka di pulau ini, pertama kalinya Hinata melihat senyuman Komaeda yang tulus. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Walaupun kami 'teman' tetap saja kau terlalu over untuk sebagai teman Hinata-kun"

"Huh.." Balas Hinata. "Entahlah, mungkin karena sikapmu yang sembrono itulah membuatku ingin menghantammu." Ucapnya. Ia menarik Komaeda, mencium bibir Komaeda dengan lembut. Komaeda sama sekali tidak menolah ataupun meronta. Justru Ia membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganya ke leher Hinata sambil terus menangis.

Di malam penuh duka itulah. Keduanya mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

-oOo-

Komaeda terbaring diatas kasur pasien di kamar Hinata. Badannya dipenuhi perban serta luka memar, tetapi ia dapat tertidur pulas dikasur kecil itu bersama Hinata. Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya, menggenakan kemeja dan dasinya. Ia kembali memandang Komaeda yang masih tertidur lelap walaupun sudah pagi.

Hinata duduk di pinggir kasur pasien-menyentuh pipi Komaeda yang terasa dingin.

 _"_ _Mengapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"_

Hinata teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. dielusnya rambut Komaeda sambil berkata. "Karena aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku." ucapnya, mencium Komaeda.

-oOo-

"Oya, oya! Kenapa kau memanggilku Hinata?" tanya beruang putih hitam itu setelah dipanggil oleh Hinata di depan kolam renang yang berada di asrama mereka. "Kau sengaja melakukan ini kepadanya bukan! Hanya memberikan ingatan tentang kesedihannya!" Dengus Hinata.

"Tentang kekasihmu toh, wah-wah-wah tak kusangka kalian akan menjadi seperti ini?" Balas Monokuma. "Ya tetapi ini semakin seru! Ya! Aku hanya memberikan ingatan buruknya. Lagi pula memang dia sejak dilahirkan telah terobsesi dengan hal aneh-aneh Hinata. Walaupun ia menunjukan sisi lemahnya kemarin dihadapanmu , bukan berarti dia seperti kalian."

"Memang bukan, tetapi kau hanya memperburuknya!" Seru Hinata marah.

"Wow wow wow tenang dulu Hinata. Dia sendiri di kehidupan nyata hanyalah seorang yang stress. Mengacaukan ingatannya atau tidak, tidak akan terlalu berbeda." Balas Monokuma dengan santai. "Tapi tak kusangka pemuda sepertimu dapat menjangkau hati psycophat gila itu." Hinata memandangi Monokuma dengan geram. "Dia bukan psycophat, KAU LAH YANG PSYCOPHAT!"

Monokuma hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab, "Terserah kau Hinata, jika kau hanya membicarakan pembicaraan bodoh ini lebih baik aku pergi." Ucapnya meninggalkan Hinata.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Ancam Hinata. Monokuma terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan Hinata. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Pamitnya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu masuk asrama mereka.

Ketika itu Hinata berjanji bahwa ia akan membawa teman-temannya, Komaeda keluar dari pulau ini. Dan ia akan membawa harapan untuk mereka semua.

Jika saja itu bukan hanya janji belaka.

.

.

.

Review please ! w


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Walaupun Komaeda telah mengakui tentang kebenarannya, ia tetap tidak mengatakannya kepada teman2nya. Hinata awalnya tidak setuju, tetapi karena dipaksa dan dapat membuat Komaeda tenang akhirnya ia pun mengakuinya.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut, dan mereka tetap menganggap Komaeda adalah orang _freak_ yang patut digeser. Semuanya berlangsung seperti biasa sampai pada trial ke 4. Gundham Tanaka dieksekusi di depan mereka semua.

"TANAKA-SAAN!" Teriak Sonia histeris ditengah tangisnya. Kakinya lemas membuatnya jatuh di atas pasir dan mengangis sekencang-kencangnya. Akane yang kuat pun meneteskan air mata karena tindakan yang dilakukan Nekomaru Nidai dan Gundham Tanaka telah menyetalamatkan mereka dari kelaparan. "Sen..sei…" isaknya.

"Terjadi lagi.." Ucap Chiaki sedih. Hinata pun tidak dapat berkata-kata. semuanya dipenuhi oleh rasa duka dan amarah.

Hanya satu orang lah yang dapat memanipulasi emosinya sendiri.

"Ah… Jadi ini yang akan dialami ketika seseorang mengorbankan dirinya." Desis Komaeda. Mendengarnya, Kazuichi mendatangi Komaeda dan membentaknya, "Apakah kau tidak merasa sedih! Mereka baru saja mengorbankan diri mereka demi kita! DEMI KAU!" Seru Kazuichi dengan mata berlinag-linang. Komaeda hanya memandangnya dengan polos. "Tapi dia menjadi harapan bagi kalian untuk keluar dari pulau ini kan!"

Semua mata terjutu kepada Komaeda. "Karena! Dengan ini harapan kalian akan semakin tumbuh ! Aha! jadi ini namanya jadi seorang pahlawan!" Seru Komaeda gembira. "Komaeda tollong diam!" Ancam Chiaki yang tidak pernah bertindak kasar kepada orang lain. "Jika kau segembira itu lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapan kami!"

"Biarkan saja dia!" dengus Kuryuzu. "Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan orang seperti dia." Ia mendatangi Komaeda dan mendorong pemuda itu. "Pergi kau dari hadapan kami!" Perintahnya. Komaeda hanya mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Dibalik itu Hinata mengeraskan tangannya karena emosi. Ia ingin sekali menjabak dan memukuli Komaeda karena sandiwaranya tetapi ia tetap diam. Karena ia sendiri tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

-oOo-

"Jika kau begitu terus kau hanya semakin dibenci bodoh!"

Hari sudah gelap. Jam malam pun sudah lewat tetapi Komaeda masih berdiri di kolam renang yang berada di hotel. Semuanya telah kembali ke kamar. Hinata pun ingin segera kembali tetapi ketika ia melihat Komaeda ia langsung mendatangi pemuda itu. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang berada di kepalaku saya kok!" Balas Komaeda riang. Tetapi matanya tidak melihat mata Komaeda, melainkan hanya melihat pantulan dirinya di air kolam yang gelap dan tenang. Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya berkata, "Setidaknya bacalah situasi sedikit!" lalu berdiri di samping Komaeda.

Keduanya kembali terisi oleh kesunyian. Setelah kejadian di pantai itu, keduanya merahasiakan hubungan mereka-sesuai dengan permintaan Komaeda. Karena itulah mereka hanya dapat berbicara santai pada saat ini.

"Hinata-kun" Panggil Komaeda pada akhirnya.

"Hmn ?"

"Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa semakin besarnya keputusasaan, maka akan semakin besar Harapan yang akan tumbuh." Hinata memandangi Komaeda kebingungan "Lalu kenapa?"

Komaeda masih tetap memandang pantulan airnya di kolam. "Aku hanya berpikir, jika saja-" Belum saja ia selesai bicara. Kepalanya ditarik oleh Hinata agar keduanya dapat berbicara mata dengan mata. "Hi..Hinata-kun?"

"Jangan kau berpikiran untuk melakukan hal aneh-aneh!" Ancam Hinata. Pandangan Hinata menjadi serius dan sperti seorang pembunuh yang mengancam semua orang jika mereka berani menyakiti orang disayanginya, maka nyawalah ganjarannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati, kau tau itu."

Komaeda sendiri yang melihat pandangan Komeda membuatnya salah tingkah. "Hinata-kun kau terlalu berlebihan" Kata Komaeda menahan malu. "Lagak mu lah yang terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Hinata-mencium Komaeda. Komaeda membeku ditempat atas serangan yang diberikan Hinata. Ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Hinata, tetapi pada akhirnya, ia sendiri larut dalam ciuman Hinata.

-oOo-

Komaeda masih berbaring di atas kasur Hinata walaupun matahari telah menunjukan sinarnya. Dibaliknya, sang pemilik kamar tengah membereskan kamarnya. Komaeda memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata dengan cermat, dari kebiasaan Hinata mengguman sampai kadang mengumpat. "Kau, memang sangat ceroboh Hinata-kun" Ucapnya melihat Hinata menjatuhkan barang-barangnya ke lantai.

"Itukah sapaan pertamamu untuk menyapaku hah?" Sindir Hinata-mengambil barang-barang yang berjatuhan. "Yah, aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya." Balas Komaeda bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia menggenakan pakaian miliknya yang telah digantungkan di lemari oleh Hinata. "Hinata, kau belum membicarakan rahasia ini kepada yang lain bukan?" tanya Komaeda.

"Kau tidak mempercayai ku? Lagi pula iya atau tidak, aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa jika aku menceritakannya kepada yang lain." Jawab Hinata-mendatangi Komaeda. "Asal kau itu sesuai yang kau inginkan maka aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya.

Komaeda tidak sanggup menahan malu di depan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan apapun yang dilakukan Hinata selalu menaklukan Komaeda. "Ba..Baiklah aku percaya." Ia melihat jam di kamar Hinata. "Kelihatannya aku harus kembali ke kamarku sebelum dicurigai oleh yang lain. Jika mereka menemukan ku tertidur di kamarmu bisa gawat."

"Ya sebaiknya…" Ucap Hinata. "Jangan melakukan aneh-aneh lagi Komaeda."

Komaeda mengangguk. "Bye-bye!" Pamitnya-keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Komaeda belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia memandangi lantai kayu di bawahnya sambil terus berpikir. "Hinata-kun.." bisiknya pelan. "Kurasa aku tetap harus menjadi batu pijakan kalian." Ucapnya dan kembali ke kehidupan sandiwara miliknya.

-oOo-

Pulau ke lima telah terbuka. Mereka pun telah menjelajahi pulau itu untuk mencari petunjuk tetapi mereka tidak mendapat apapun selain pabrik Monokuma. Bahkan Hinata dan Komaeda pun sudah beberapa kali menyelidiki pulau itu, mereka hanya terus menemukan titik buta.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu tidak satupun dari mereka bersemangat. Mereka masih bersedih atas kehilangan kawan-kawan mereka. Hanya Komaeda lah yang terus menerus membual malam itu di lobby restoran pulau 1 tanpa henti.

"Tutup mulutmu Komaeda." Dengus Kuryuzu. "Haha! menutup mulutku? Kenapa harusnya kalian semangat! Semakin hari, semakin dapat kurasakan bahwa harapan yang kalian tumbuh akan semakin besar." Balasnya. Akane bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Komaeda-mencekiknya. "Diam saja kau! Memang sejak awal kau memang mati saja!" Seru Akane. Komaeda sama sekali tidak meronta melainkan tersenyum. "Lalu siapakah yang akan membunuhku? Kau? Maka kau akan mati juga Akane-san." jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kita ikat dia sekarang!" Ide Kazuichi. "Aku sudah muak mendengar bualannya setiap hari."

"Aku akan mencari tali!" Seru Kuryuzu, hendak meninggalkan mereka. Melihat aksi mereka yang hendak mengurung Komaeda membuat Hinata tidak dapat diam. "Tunggu apakah kita perlu mengikatnya?" Ucapnya menghentikan semua gerak-gerik di dalam ruangan itu. "Adakah saran yang lebih bagus!?" Balas Kazuichi. "Dia bisa saja membunuh mu tahu!"

"Ya tapi tidak perlu sampai mengikatnya!" Seru Hinata. Ia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Komaeda, tetapi ketika ia melihat Komaeda, Hinata terdiam. Komaeda memandangnya dengan pandangan putus asa sambil tersenyum. Seolah mengatakan-

 _"_ _Sudah cukup Hinata-kun"_

 _Bum!_

Pandangan Hinata berubah menjadi abu-abu asap. Suara batuk memenuhi telinganya. Di tengah-tengah kepanikan itu, seseorang berdiri dengan keputusasaan.

Komaeda, berdiri sambil memegang remot kontrol bom tersebut.

-oOo-

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA!" Bentak Hinata.

Setelah insiden tersebut, Hinata menarik Komaeda ke pantai yang berada di pulau satu-lalu mengintrograsinya. "Kenapa kau meledakan peledak itu Komaeda!" Seru Hinata. Komaeda tidak menjawab-hanya memandangi gelapnya air laut pada malam hari. Hinata yang sedang panik dan emosi-menari kerah baju Komaeda dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. "Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh!" Ucap Hinata yang menduduki Komaeda diatasnya.

Keheningan kembali menemani mereka. Hanya suara napas Hinata saja yang terdengar, tidak satu pun kata keluar dari bibir keduanya. Hingga Komaeda menyentuh pipi Hinata. Hinata memegang tangan Komaeda-melihat Komaeda. Saat itu ia sadar. Orang yang di depannya telah dipenuhi oleh keputusasaan, keputusasaaan yang sangat dalam seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tetapi ada yang sedikit berbeda.

"Komaeda, kenapa kau.." Ucap Hinata pelan. Iya merasakan bahwa dirinya bergetar hebat. Entah karena marah ataupun rasa cemas. Cemas bahwa ia akan kehilangan Komaeda. Hinata tidak memandang Komaeda, melainkan hanya meremas dan berusaha menahan perasaannya. Komaeda tetap diam-menyentuh pipi Hinata. Hingga beberapa waktu berlalu ia berbicara, "HInata-kun.." Panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?.."

"Kurasa aku akan tetap menjadi batu pijakan kalian."

Seolah tersambar petir-Hinata langsung melihat Komaeda dengan mata menganga. "Ke..Kenapa!? Bukannya sudah ku katakan bahwa aku telah berjanji padamu bahwa kau akan keluar dari pulau ini bersamaku!?" Desak Hinata. Suara Hinata memelan tetapi penuh dengan rasa cemas. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis karena marah. Melihat Hinata yang sudah melemah, Komaeda berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk berhadapan denganya.

"Apakah kau tidak liat bahwa selama kita membunuh, pulau baru selalu saja dibuka." Jawab Komaeda, "Pulau 5 baru saja dibuka beberapa hari lalu. Dan semenjak pulau itu dibuka, diantara kita tidak ada yang melakukan satu pun pembunuhan, dan akhirnya tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Jika ini terjadi terus bukannya kita berjuang untuk keluar dari pulau ini, kita hanya akan mati hingga tua di pulau ini." Jelas Komaeda dengan singkat.

Mendengar penjelasan Komaeda membuat Hinata sedikit membuka mata serta logikanya. Memang selama ini, setelah teman-temannya saling membunuh, maka petunjuk baru akan terlihat. Tetapi jika tidak ada pembunuhan, maka petunjuk baru tidak akan ada. "Tapi.." Walaupun begitu Hinata masih berusaha menentang. "Bisa saja kan petunjuknya belum diberikan Monokuma, lagi pula kelima pulau sudah terbuka!" bantahnya. Tetapi di mata Hinata sedikit menimbulkan keraguan tentang perkatannya sendiri.

"Apakah selama beberapa hari ini ada kemajuan?" tanya Komaeda tenang.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Tapi aku pasti akan menemukannya-"

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukannya?" Potong Komaeda. "Hampir seluruh pulau kita sudah jelajahi. Bahkan aku dan kau sudah mencoba semua petunjuk yang disisakan Monokuma tapi tidak dari satu itu pun berguna!" jelasnnya. Hinata kehabisan kata-kata mendengar penjelasan Komaeda. Ia mungkin telah sadar, salah satu cara agar mereka dapat keluar dari permainan ni adalah pembunuhan.

Mengorbankan teman-teman mereka.

"Mungkin saja, jika terjadi kasus pembunuhan lagi, maka akan terbuka petunjuk baru." Ucap Komaeda. Walaupun suaranya terdengar yakin tetapi sangat lirih. Hinata yang mendengarnya mengetahui bahwa Komaeda sendiri tidak ingin melakukannya. "Apakah kau akan membunuh seseorang…" tanya Hinata penuh penyesalan. Kenapa ia harus menanyakan hal se-ekstrim itu. Komaeda memasang senyum tipis ia mengangkat kepala Hinata yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tidak bertatap muka dengannya. "Jika itunya satu-satunya jalan agar kalian dapat keluar dari pulau ini, maka akan kulakukan."

"Tetapi kenapa harus kau!?" Seru Hinata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, bagaimanapun juga ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membawa Komaeda dan teman-temannya dari pulau ini. Komaeda mengelus pipi Hinata pelan. "Apakah ada orang lain yang sanggup melakukannya?"

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Hinata seolah baru saja ditusuk menggunakan tombak panjang sehingga menembus kebagian tubuh belakangnya. Yang tersisa hanya 7 orang di pulau ini. Dan semuanya telah meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tidak akan membunuh siapapun kembali. Hanya Komaedalah yang siap dan berani untuk melakukan satu pembunuhan kembali. "Aku selama ini selalu membuat mereka jengkel. Dengan kehilangan aku dan satu orang saja, maka tidak akan ada terasa terlalu sedih bukan?" Kata Komaeda. Ia tau ia tidak seharusnya melanjutkan perkatannya tetapi jika ia tak lakukan maka mereka hanya menjumpai jalan buntu terus.

"Mereka tidak!" Balas Hinata dengan suara gemetar. "Lalu kau anggap aku apa! Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian!" Hinata berusaha menahan emosi dalam dirinya sehingga membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Komaeda tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hinata melihat senyuman Komaeda yang ambigu. Senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman keputusasaan, melainkan senyuman tulus. Tetapi di titik lain juga senyuman itu seperti ketakutan.

"Kau takut bukan?" tanya Hinata. Komaeda tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Tentu aku takut! Bagaimana pun juga aku akan mati kan?" Balasnya santai. Ia kemudian terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin kalian keluar dari pulau ini dengan selamat. Agar harapan itu tidak dibiarkan membusuk, dan dapat mengalahkan Monokuma."

"Maka bunuh aku!" Sahut Hinata. Ia sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih kembali. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan perasaan bimbang, marah, cemas, kehilangan, sedih dan lainnya. Komaeda menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak dapat menggunakan akal sehatnya. Ia bangkit berdiri memandang laut di depannya sambil menaruh kedua tanganya di sakunya. "Hinata-kun, apakah kau ingat bahwa kau pernah membongkar kedokku disini?"

Pikiran Hinata memutar roda ingatannya. Ingatan dimana ia membentak, serta mencium Komaeda untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Haha.." Tawanya pelan. "Tentu, karena aku tidak pernah menyesal memarahimu." Jawabnya. Hinata pun berdiri, memandang pundak Komaeda.

"Ha.. Ya berkat itu telingaku sakit tahu!" Sahutnya bercanda. Pandanganya terus memandang laut biru lepas yang gelap. Hanya sinar bulan lah yang menerangi laut tenang tanpa penghuni itu. "Tapi pertama kalinya aku merasakan bahwa masih ada harapan yang murni dalam hidupku. Kau lah yang menyadariku bahwa harapan itu ada. Dan kau lah yang membuatku menerima diriku. Pertama kalinya aku memiliki harapan di keputusaaanku." Ia membalik badannya-berhadapan dengan Hinata. Matanya telah meneteskan air mata membuat hati Hinata semakin sakit. "Kau lah harapanku Hinata-kun." Ucapnya.

Hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk Komaeda dengan erat. "Kumohon jangan lakukan.." Ucap Hinata. Komaeda pun membalas pelukan Hinata. "Jangan khawathir, aku akan membunuh mata-mata dari Future Fondation, dengan begitu kalian tidak akan terasa terlalu kehilangan." jawab Komaeda. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya kembali agar Hinata tidak terlalu emosi.

"Kumohon hentikan!…" pinta Hinata. "Aku berjanji akan membawamu keluar dari pulau ini..Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ia terdiam. "Jangan tinggalkan Aku Komaedaaa!" Serunya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokan Hinata terasa kering, tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Rasa sakit hatinya mendominasi seluruh tubuh Hinata. Komaeda tersenyum tipis lalu berbisik. "Selama kau membawa Harapan itu, maka aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kami semua, baik temanmu yang telah tiada, tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata." Ucap Komaeda. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan kata _-kun_ ketika menyebut nama Hinata.

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menjawab perkataan Komaeda melainkan mencengkram baju Komaeda menahan emosinya yang sedang meluap-luap. Komaeda pun terus melanjutkan perkataanya. "Berjanjilah kau akan membawa yang lain keluar dari pulau ini, agar pengorbanan kami tidak sia-sia Hinata." Ucap Komaeda. "Hanya kau lah yang dapat memimpin mereka."

"Kumohon hentikan…"

Sedikit air mata menyelinap keluar dari pelipis Komaeda. Tetapi Komaeda tersenyum lalu berbisik kepada Hinata. "Tetaplah percaya pada Harapan Hinata." Ia mengeluarkan obat bius dari sakunya dan diarahkan kepada leher Hinata. "Aku mempercayaimu!"

Ia langsung menancapkan suntikan itu di leher Hinata membuat Hinata tidak dapat meronta. Obat bius langsung mengalir di seluruh tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata terjatuh-tetapi ditahan oleh Komaeda. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata pun jatuh pingsan. Komaeda menopang tubuh Hinata ia memandangi Hinata yang pingsan dan menciumnya.

"ありがとう、さよなら創。." (Terima kasih, selamat tinggal Hajime.)

.

.

Review Please ! w


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

.

.

Hinata terasa seperti tertelan oleh keputusasaan. Ia bagaikan melayang atau berenang diantara kegelapan tiada akhir. Tapi ia bukan lah Hinata yang teman-temannya kenal. Melainkan seorang boneka seorang psycophat yang bernama Izuru Kamukura.

"Ingatan itu lagi…" guman Hinata.

Ia teringat kembali waktu-waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia ingat. Ketika ia jatuh pingsan keesokannya Kazuichi mendobrak pintunya dan mengatakan bahwa Komaeda memberikan surat peringatan tentang bahwa ia akan meledakan sebuah bom. Saat itu Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengejar Komaeda walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu mustahil. Otak cerdik yang dimiliki Komaeda dapat membuat pembunuhan yang lebih sadis dibandingkan semua orang.

Terakhir kali ia menemukannya, Komaeda telah mati.

Bunuh diri.

Tujuannya, membunuh penghianat diantara mereka

Sahabat baik Hinata, Nanami Chiaki.

Setelah keduanya meninggal, tidak ada waktu untuk berduka dan mereka ditemukan lagi dengan kenyataan yang pahit oleh master mind yang telah mengutuk-memenjarakan mereka di permainan pembunuh ini. Junko Enoshima-Master keputusasaan dari tragedi yang terburuk, tragis selama hidup manusia. Di mana murid-murid Hope Peaks Academy untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh terkejam yang pernah ada. Dan boneka kebanggannya adalah Hinata-Kamukura.

Mereka melakukan class trial dengan alter ego milik Junko. Perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa mereka selama ini hanyalah berada di dunia game. Program yang bernama Neo World Program. Yang bahkan bukan dunia yang pernah mereka tinggali. Mereka semua merupakan pembunuh handal yang bahkan menghabisi orang tua mereka masing-masing. Mereka ditangkap oleh Future Fondation dan diletakan di dalam Neo World Program ini agar Future Fondation dapat memperbaiki ingatan Hinata dan yang lainnya yang telah dirusak oleh Junko. Karena itulah mereka menyelipkan seorng mata-mata-Chinaki Nanami dan Monomi-Usami.

Tetapi program tersebut berhasil diretas oleh Junko Enoshima membuat mereka saling membunuh dan mebiarkan Keputusasaan itu tetap berkembang pada mereka.

Walaupun hanya program, tapi kawan-kawan mereka yang telah mati akan tetap mati. Bahkan di dunia nyata.

Tetapi Junko dan Future Fondation memberikan tawaran menarik

Junko menawarkan mereka yang selamat Hinata, Kazuichi, Akane, Kuryuzu, dan Sonia untuk tetap berada di dalam program. Jika mereka tetap dalam game maka Junko akan membangkitkan teman-teman mereka yang telah mati. Tapi mereka akan selamanya berada di pulau itu sampai mereka mati.

Atau keluar dari game yang sesuai dengan saran Makoto Naegi, Kirigiri Kyouko dan Togami Byakuya-anggota Future Fondation yang ikut masih kedalam class trial terakhir sekaligus sebagai survivor dari permainan pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukan oleh Junko. Tapi jika mereka keluar, teman-teman mereka akan tetap mati dan ingatan mereka bersama teman-temannya akan hilang bagaikan abu.

Dan Hajime Hinata a.k.a Izuru Kamukura akan kemungkinan dia untuk meninggal tinggi karena kerusakan otak yang dialaminya.

Ia telah mengalampi oprasi untuk menjadikannya Ultimate Hope, tetapi berakhir dengan membunuh teman-teman satu kelasnnya dan sebagai boneka kesayangan Junko. Karena terjadinya kerusakan otak. Kemungkinan Hinata untuk selamat setelah keluar dari game ini sangat kecil.

Mereka semua berada diambang kebingungan. Begitu pula HInata hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia dimakan oleh keputusasaan yang diberikan oleh Junko.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa sebaiknya aku menerima tawaran Junko?" tanya Kamukura di tengah kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Toh teman-temanku akan hidup kembali.."

"Toh jika aku keluar aku akan tetap mati.."

"Komaeda, Chiaki juga akan hidup…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jangan Bercandaa!"

 _Jdar!_

"Hinata-kun!"

"Hah!" seru Hinata. Bangkit dari lamunanya. Tetapi bukan berarti ia berdiri di tengah Clas Trial melainkan hanya melayang-layang di tengah-tengah cahaya-cahaya kecil. Tapi kondisi ruangan itu dihiraukan oleh Hinata. Mata pemuda itu terfokus kepada gadis NPC yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Nanami…" ucap Hinata pelan

"Kau ingin menyerah sekarang! Yang benar saja" Seru Chiaki. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Apakah ini yang kau inginkan ?" Hinata hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ucapan Chiaki. Ia tidak tahu harus apa, hanya memandang ke bawah. "Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan." Ucapnya.

Chiaki yang berdiri di depan Hinata pun mennjukan perasaan sedih. Ia juga tahu, Hinata pasti ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua, tapi itu mustahil jika mengingat mereka semua adalah anak-anak Junko. "Aku tahu, tapi.." Chiaki mengangkat kepala Hinata. "Bukannya kau ingin memberikan harapan pada semua orang?" "Eh.." Hinata memandang Chiaki kebingungan tetapi di dalam dirinya ia ingin menjawab ia. Sehingga anggukan kepala lah sebagai jawabannya. Chiaki tersenyum, "Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan kita semua, sebaiknya kau bertarung hingga akhir Hinata-kun. Keluar dari tempat ini"

"Tapi!" bantah Hinata, "Jika aku keluar dari tempat ini, kalian tidak akan hidup lagi, bahkan kita semua akan melupakan kalian semua…" Ucapan Hinata berhenti dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Aku hanya menganggap kalian sebagai orang asing.. Bukanlah sahabat yang telah berjuang dan mengorbankan dirinya bagi aku.." Hinata merasakan bahwa ia ingin menangis. Mungkin ini terlalu konyol melihat pemuda cengeng sepertinya. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak akan melupakan kami Hinata-kun" Balas Chiaki. Hinata menatap Chiaki yang tersenyum simpul kepadanya. "Kau tidak akan pernah." Lanjutnya. "Kita semua akan selalu bersamamu, tidak bersama kalian berlima. Walaupun kalian melupakan kami, Kami akan tetap mengingat kalian."

"Tapi…" Hinata masih ragu dengan ucapan Chiaki.

"Apakah kau takut mati?" Chiaki menanyakannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak, aku rela mati demi teman-temanku.."

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu berjuanglah Hinata-kun!" Chiaki memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Hinata melihat Chiaki hingga akhirnya hanya dapat tertawa. "Kau ini, ingin aku mati ya?" Chiaki menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin teman-temanku hidup dengan harapan. Jika kalian tetap di pulau ini kalian akan tetap tinggal bersama keputusasaan walaupun kami semua hidup. Tapi jika kalian keluar dari pulau ini, walaupun kembali menjadi ultimate despair kalian pasti akan menemukan harapan nantinya." Ucap Chiaki. "Tapi apakah kau berani melakukannya Hinata-kun? Walaupun kau dapat selamat tetapi kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, kau tahu kan?" Pandangan Chiaki berubah menjadi muram.

"Aku juga takut akan mati… tapi aku akan merasa lebih sengsara dan ingin mati jika aku kehilangan kalian." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Chiaki kembali tersenyum. "Kurasa aku saja tidak dapat meyakinkanmu, kurasa harus 'dia'lah yang berbicara."

Hinata tertegun. "Dia?"

"Lihat dia sudah menunggumu di belakang." Chiaki memegang punggung Hinata memutarnya. Seketika itu juga, ruangan itu menjadi putih, seolah sinarlah yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Chiaki telah menghilang dari belakang Hinata. Hinata melihat kebelakang hendak mencari Chiaki"Nanami?" Panggil Hinata.

"Hinata-kun!"

 _Deg!_

Hinata kembali menoleh ke asal suara. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara yang selama ini dirindukannya. Ia melihat pemuda berambut putih itu berdiri dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya-memandangi Hinata yang terkejut. "Oi! Oi! Apakah kau akan diam begitu saja-"

 _Slap!_

Komaeda belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, dipotong oleh tamparan yang diberikan Hinata. "Sakitt…" Rintih Komaeda. "Apa yang kau lakukan Hinatakun!?" tanya Komaeda dengan nada manjanya. Tetapi ketika ia melihat Hinata ia terdiam. Hinata menamparnya dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar dan mata yang berapi-api sekaligus berkaca-kaca. Emosi miliknya kembali tidak terkendalikan, senang, marah, sedih semua.

"BODOH!" bentaknya. "KENAPA KAU HARUS MELAKUKAN BUNUH DIRI SIH!" Hinata berusaha mengatur napasnya, kemudian melanjutkannya tanpa mempedulikan lawan bicaranya yang kebingungan. "Bukannya sudah ku katakan padamu bahwa kita akan keluar bersama-sama, bukannya sudah kukatakan kita akan menyelesaikan permainan ini. Bukannya sudah kubilang aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari ini semua! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan akan melindungimu…" Ucapan Hinata terhenti. Ia mendekat-kepalanya jatuh di pundak Komaeda. "Maafkan aku…" Hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat diucapkannya.

Komaeda tersenyum. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik Hinata-kun." Komaeda memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Kenapa.." Hinata masih terus berbicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau harus mati! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku yang membunuh!…"

"Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhmu bunuh diri bodoh! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa hanya aku lah yang memiliki otak berilian seperti ini." Ucap Komaeda dengan nada riang. "Dan hanya kau lah yang dapat membawa Harapan bagi kita semua Hinata-kun."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakannya seolah kaulah hanya batu pijakan kami semua!" Balas Hinata yang masih menompang kepalanya di bahu Komaeda. Ia sangat ingin memarahi Komaeda, disisi lain pula ia ingin Komaeda terus bersamanya. "Kau ini benar-benar masochist!" Mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan dari Hinata Komaeda hanya tersenyum miring. "Tidak kusangka ada yang mengatakanku Masochist.." Sindir Komaeda. "Ya mungkin saja aku Masochist, tapi Hinata-kun, aku mati bukan sebagai batu pijakan kalian, melaikan sebagai Harapan yang akan membawa kalian ke jenjang berikutnya agar kalian dapat keluar dari sini."

Komaeda melepaskan pelukannya menarik Hinata hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Kau lupa kau yang mengubahku Hinata." Ucap Komaeda tanpa menggunakan _-kun._ Hinata memandangi Komaeda dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipinya. Melihat air mata itu Komaeda mengelus pipi Hinata. "Ya Tuhan, Ku kira aku saja lelaki yang cengeng disini." Ucapnya mengisengi Hinata, "Bodoh! Ini pertama kalinya aku mengis tahu!" Bantah Hinata-membersihkan air matanya. Komaeda hanya tertawa garing. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam. Hinata kembali memandang kebawah.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya.

Komaeda tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan kehilangan ku."

"Jika aku keluar maka kalian akan mati, Jika aku tetap dalam game kita akan ak ukeluar, kemungkinanku untuk selamat kecil juga." Balas Hinata.

"Kau takut mati?"

"Semua orang takut bodoh! Hanya kau saja yang tidak! Tapi jika demi teman-temanku, aku akan melakukannya.."

"Maka lakukanlah!"

"Apakah kau tidak dengar!" Seru Hinata memandang Komaeda. "Kalau aku keluar kau dan yang lainnya akan mati! Percuma saja!" Hinata memandangi Komaeda dengan tatapan frustasi, tetapi saat Komaeda tersenyum padanya ia menjadi sedikit tenang. "Kita tidak akan mati Hinata. Selama kau membawa Harapan itu dan membawa yang lain keluar dari tempat ini dengan Harapan, kami semua akan selalu ada." Ucap Komaeda. "Karena kita semua hidup dengan Harapan dapat keluar dari permainan ini. Dan selama kalian terus berharap kami pun akan terus hidup di dalam kalian!" Ucap Komaeda.

Hinata kembali memeluk Komaeda. Ia tahu perkataan Komaeda benar tetapi ia belum sepenuhnya sanggup merelakan mereka semua yang mati dan Komaeda sendiri. "Bodoh!" Ucapnya. "Ya aku memang bodoh." Balas Komaeda. "Sejujurnya aku tidak dapat berbicara padamu seperti ini, tapi kelihatannya keajaiban dan keberuntungan berpihak padaku sehingga aku dapat berbicara mu dan meyakinkanmu."

Hinata menguatkan pelukannya. "Huh Keberuntungan ya? Berhenti berbicara dengan nada aroganmu!" Komaeda membuat suara rintihan yang sengaja di buat-buatnya. "Hey..hey.. aku bisa remuk jika kau memelukku sekencang itu Hinata!"

"Bodo!"

Komaeda tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata, Hinatapun tertawa kecil. Merekapun kembali terdiam. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya-meraih kepala Komaeda "Berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku." Ucapnya. Komaeda mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Ia memegang tangan Hinata. "Bukan hanya aku tapi kami semua!"

"Eh?"

Entah keajaiban telah terjadi, tapi di depan Hinata muncul teman-teman mereka yang telah mengorbankan dirinya bagi Hinata, Sonia, Kuryuzu, Kazuichi dan Akane. Mereka semua berdiri dengan senyuman di bibir mereka.

Byakuya Togami

Teruteru Hanamura

Koizumi Mahiru

Pekoyama Peko

Ibuki Mioda

Saionji Hiyoko

Tsumiki Mikan

Nidai Nekomaru

Tanakan Gundam

Nanami Chiaki

Nagito Komaeda

"Kami akan selalu bersama kalian!" Ucap Komaeda. "Selama kalian bertarung dan memperjuangkan Harapan itu, kami akan selalu bersama kalian." Ucap Komaeda. "Walau kalian akan kembali menjadi Ultimate Despair, kami akan selalu menjadi harapan kalian."

Hinata hanya tertawa. "Dasar.." Ia menarik Komaeda dan mencium bibir pemuda itu-kemudian melepaskannya. Pipi Komaeda memerah sedangkan kawan mereka yang lain hanya berpura-pura tidak memandanginya. "Hi..Hinata…" Ucap Komaeda terbata-bata. Ia pun tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama kecil Hinata. "Sudahkah." Balas Hinata-mengusap rambut Komeda, kemudian memandangi teman-temannya

"Semuanya.." Panggil Hinata. Hinata memandangi satu persatu teman-temannya. Ia tahu sulit untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan, tetapi kini ia telah membulatkan tekadnya dan bernai untuk berjuang demi Harapan mereka semua. Karena itulah ia tersenyum lebar. "ありがとうございます皆んな" ("Terima kasih banyak semua") "またね！" ("Sampai jumpa") Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman 11 temannya.

"頑張って!" ("Semoga Sukses!")

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian akan memilih untuk tinggal di game ini, bersama teman-teman kalian yang sudah mati!" Suara Enoshima Junko memenuhi ruangan Class Trial.

"Kumohon kalian! Keluarlah dari game ini! Jika kalian ingin harapan itu maish ada!" Seru Naegi frustasi.

"Ahahahahah!" Enoshima Junko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau Enoshima!" Seru Togami tidak mau kalah.

"Apa!? Kalian liat saja ini anak-anak yang kalian taruh di game sudah tidak lagi memiliki harapan-"

"ITU SEMUA SALAH!"

 _Break!_

Semua yang berada di meja bundar itu terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi, Hinata kembali menentang Junko setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Ia akhirnya kembali menentangnya dengan rambutnya yang berubah putih dan matanya menjadi merah, bukan hanya itu saja tetapi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu dapat merasakannya bahwa 11 teman mereka yang telah meninggal telah kembali lagi bersama mereka.

"A…Apa…"Ucap Junko mulai merasa terkalahkan.

"Hi..Hinata-kun.." Ucap Naegi sendiri yang tidak percaya dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Hinata memandang Naegi dengan tersenyum, "Kupercayakan semua harapan teman-temanku padamu, Naegi Makoto."Mendengar jawaban mantap dari Hinata, Naegipun mengangguk mantap.

"Semuanya!" Panggil Hinata. "Bukankah kita semua bertujuan keluar dari pulau ini! BUkannya teman-teman kita yang telah mengorbankan dirinya ingin agar kita semua dapat keluar dari keputusasaan ini! Jika kita hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh maka pengorbanan 11 teman kita hanya akan sia-sia!" Seru Hinata.

"Hah!? Apa yang terjadi dengan kau! Seharusnya kau sudah jatuh dalam keputusasaan!" Balas Junko tidak mau kalah, ia tidak menyangka akan terjadinya pembalikan kursi secara tidak kebetulan ini. "Kenapa kau masih terus berharap!"

"Karena aku percaya bahwa mereka semua akan selalu bersamaku! Komaeda, Chiaki, semuanya! Selama kita berjuang demi Harapan!" Seru Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Huh!? Mereka semua sudah mati! Lagi pula satu suara tidak akan menang jika-"

"Aku memilih keluar!" Seru Sonia Nevermind.

Junko memandangi gadis blasteran itu dengan tatapan bengis, tetapi Sonia membalasnya dengan tegas tanpa keraguan. "Aku memilih keluar! Memang yang lain akan meninggal tetapi Tanaka-san berjuang untuk memebebaskan kami dari kelaparan, agar kami dapat membawq Harapan itu dan keluar dari sini! Tidak mungkin aku akan membiyarkan perjuangan teman-temanku dan akan tetap tinggal disini!" Seru Sonia. Walaupun ia menangis tetapi ketegasan dalam suaranya dan pandangannya yang tanpa keraguan itu membuat Junko mundur.

"Cih! Walau kalian berdua ketiga teman kalian masih bimbang! Suara kalian belum bulat-"

"Aku memilih keluar bodoh!" Seru pemuda gangster. Kuryuzu memandang Hinata, "Kurasa aku baru saja dimarahi oleh 'dia'. Seperti dia terus menyemangatiku agar dapat keluar dari sini." Senyum Kuryuzu. Ia memandang master mind yang sudah kelagapan. "Karena itulah aku akan berjuang, berjuang untuk keluar dari pulau ini! Karena itulah Peko mati agar aku dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan Harapannya!" Seru Kuryuzu.

"A…Apa!?"

"Aku akan keluar dari sini!" Kini gantian Akane menyerukan suaranya. Semua mata tertuju kepada Akane yang sedari tadi diam. Ia memandangi teman-temannya, "Sensei telah mengorbankan dirinya 2 kali untukku. 1 kali untuk aku sendiri, 1 kali bersama dengan kalian ketika di pulau 4. Ia juga mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak menyerah dan melanjutkan hidupku dengan Harapan! Karena itulah! Untuk diriku! Untuk sensei! Untuk kami semua! Aku akan keluar dari sini!" Seru Akane.

"Ka..Kaliaan…" Dengus Junko dengan marah.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Kazuichi. Hanya ia lah yang belum memberikan suaranya. "Dengarkan aku ya bodoh!" Seru Junko. "Jika kau keluar dari sini kau akan kembali menjadi pembunuh-"

"Aku akan keluar…" Ucap Kazuichi. "Sesuai kata-kata yang lain aku akan keluar! 11 Temanku sudah mati agar kami dapat keluar dari program ini!" Seru Kazuichi. "Karena itulah..Karena itulah.." Ia memandangi Junko dengan tatapan pasti. "AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI SINI!" Seru Kazuichi Soda.

"KALIAAAANN!" Teriak Junko marah. Ia kemudian memandang Future Fondation yang sedang melihat Hinata dan yang lainnya dengan takjub. "Kau Naegi! Akan kuhabisi kau!" Naegi memandangi Junko sambil tersenyum, "Walau pun kau masih ada di dunia ini, kami pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Karena selama harapan itu masih ada baik di dalam diriku ataupun di dalam mereka, Harapan teman-teman yang sudah mengorbakan dirinya, kami akan menghabisimu Enoshima Junko!" Seru Naegi penuh percaya diri.

Junko kehabisan kata-kata ia hanya dapat terus berdiri sambil memandangi mereka semua dengan bengis. "Menyerahlan Enoshima Junko!" Sahut Hinata. Junko kembali memandangi pemuda berambut putih, Junko hanya melihat tetapi ia merasakan bahwa bulu nyawa miliknya menegang. Hanya ada Hinata disitu tetapi dibelakang Hinata seolah ada seseorang yang berdiri sambil tersenyum memandangi Junko. Nagito Komaeda tersenyum melihat Enoshima Junko.

"Kau!" Seru Junko. Entah hendak ditujukan kepada Komaeda atau Hinata tetapi Hinata tidak ambil pusing. Dipandangi keempat temannya. Mereka semua mengangguk mantap. Walau ada perasaan duka, tetapi mata mereka menunjukan Harapan, Harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka. Mereka menaruh tangan mereka menekan tombol untuk keluar dari program. Hinata kembali melihat Naegi. Naegi mengangguk. "Kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan kalian!" Janjinya. Hinata mengangguk lalu memandang Junko yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Kenapa kalian…" Dengus Junko.

"Mungkin kami memang sudah jatuh dalam keputusasaanmu Enoshima Junko." Jawab Hinata. "Bahkan mungkin sulit bagi kami untuk kembali. Tetapi kami masih memiliki harapan." Hinata tersenyum memandang Junko membuat Junko semakin marah.

"Karena kami semua adalah harapan dari keputusasaan." Kata Hinata

Mereka menekan tombol keluar dari program itu secara bersamaan, "Kau kalah Enoshima Junko" Seru mereka semua

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Teriak Enoshima Junko

.

.

.

Review Please ! w


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

"Tak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini!" Ucap Kazuichi dengan santai.

Mereka masih dalan Neo World Program. Tetapi Junko telah dihabisi oleh Usami dan Future Fondation telah meninggalkan mereka untuk memberikan waktu buat mereka berlima. Sementara itu gedung Class Trial sudah mulai hancur dan mereka pun mulai merasakan kesadaran mereka mulai menghilang.

"Teman-teman jangan lupakan aku ya!" Seru Sonia sambil terus menangis. Walaupun menangis tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku akan makan yang banyak ketika aku keluar!" Sahut Akane.

"Bodoh! Bahkan kau masih memikirkan makanan!" Timpal Kuryuzu.

Mereka semua tertawa. Lalu Kazuichi berkata, "Teman-teman! Kauzhichi Soda! salam kenal!" Ia memberikan hormat kepada kami. Ia berusaha keras menahan ingus yang akan keluar dari hidungnya. Mereka semua tersenyum simpul. Hinata menarik kembali Kazuichi agar dapat berhadapan dengan mereka semua.

"Hinata Hajime, salam kenal!"

"Owari Akane, salam kenaal!"

"Sonia Nevermind, salam kenal!"

"Cih..Kuryuzu Fuyuhiko, salam kenal!"

Mereka kembali tertawa. Hinata memandangi langit-langit class trial. Ia tersenyum. Ia merasakan tangannya di raih oleh seseorang. Hinata tahu bahwa itu tangan milik kekasihnya. Ia menutup matanya dan ketika ia buka, Ia melihat Komaeda berdiri sambil tersenyum.

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. "ありがとう、またね凪斗！" ("Terimakasih, sampai jumpa Nagito!")

-oOo-

Keadaan di ruangan itu benar-benar tidak terkendali. Satu persatu tubuh dikeluarkan dari Neo World Program. Terdengar huru hara di telinga Kamukura. Ia berusaha membuka matanya yang berat. Tetapi ia tetap memaksakannya untuk membuka. Ketika berhasih terbuka sedikit, pandanganya kabur memandangi lampu-lampu yang menyinari dirinya. Ia pun masih merasakan masker oksigen masih di tanamkan di mulut dan hidungnya. Tubuhnya masih dibaringkan di dalam tabung dan belum dikeluarkan tetapi seorang medis melihatnya

"Kamukura Izuru bangun!"

"I..Ia selamat!?"

"Buka tabungnya sekarang! Lalu bawa dia ke ruangan oprasi! Sial bagaimana membuka tabung ini!"

Kamukura Izuru tidak mempedulikan petugas-petugas medis yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia berusaha memandang sekeliling, berusaha mencari seseorang. Ketika ia susah payah melihat ke kiri, ia menemukan pemuda dengan rambut putih tulang masih terbaring di dalam tabung. Mata milik pemuda itu terbuka sedikit tetapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kulitnya yang pucat telah menjadi lebih pucat. Tetapi bibirnya tersenyum.

Kamukura berusaha menggerakan tangannya. Ia hendak menyentuh pemuda itu tetapi tidak bisa. Ia hanya sanggup menyentuh kaca tabung yang menghalangi mereka berdua. Entah ia sadar atau tidak tetapi air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia masih memandangi Nagito yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia berusaha membuka mulutnya tetapi sangat berat. namun berhasil mengucapkan satu kata yang mengejutkan seluruh petugas medis.

"Nagito.." Ucapnya pelan sambil terus memandangi Komaeda. Tak lama kemudian, tabung miliknya terbuka, tubuhnya dikeluarkan dari program dan dilarikan ke ruang oprasi. Matanya masih terus berusaha memandang pemuda berambut putih yang baru saja dibuka tabungnya. Melihat para medis berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Komaeda. Hingga akhirnya ia melewati pintu dan tidak melihat tubuh Komaeda lagi ia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Review Please ! w


	6. Epilog

Epilog

.

.

4 year later.

Kehancuran dunia sudah sedikit membaik. perlahan-lahan 'jiwa-jiwa' Enoshima Junko mulai dikalahkan walaupun belum semuanya tetapi keadaan telah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnnya.

pagi itu di musim gugur, Kamukura berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan. Ia memandanginya tanpa berbicara ataupun bergerak membiarkan pikirannya tenggelam dalam lamunanya.

"Berani juga kau melamun di tengah makam" Sindir Naegi yang berjalan dibelakang Kamukura.

"Huh. Dari pada setan aku masih lebih takut ketika berlari-lari diantara gedung yang hancur!" Dengus Kamukura.

"Hahaha! Sekarang kau tidak percaya hantu! Padahal yang dulu kau lawan 'Roh Enoshima Junko'"

"Dia lebih menyebalkan dari pada hantu bodoh!"

"Ya..ya.." Ucap Naegi-berhenti di sebelah kiri Kamukura. Ia juga memandang batu nisan di depannya. "Masa-masa yang mengerikan ya.." Ucapnya. Kamukura tidak menjawab melainkan masih tetap memandangi batu nisan. "Mengerikan tapi tidak buruk juga." Jawabnya. Mendengarnya Naegi tertawa kecil. "Tidak buruk juga ya.. Yah mungkin karena ada dia kan?" Sahut Naegi menunjuk batu nisan. Kamukura tersenyum kecil "Tidak juga, dia kadang merepotkan." Jawabnya-melihat nisan yang bertuliskan nama Nagito

Keduanya kembali terdiam hingga Naegi lah yang berbicara. "Maaf.." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan. Kamukura terkejut dan memandang Naegi yang bersedih. "Maaf aku tidak dapat menyelamatkannyaa.." Ucap Naegi. Kamukura tidak dapat menjawab ia hanya kembali memandangi batu nisan milik orang yang disayanginya. Sampai detik ini pun Kamukura masih merasakan lubang dihatinya karena kehilangan Nagito belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Tidak, luka itu tidak akan pernah sembuh.

"Bukan salahmu." Sahut Kamukura pada akhirnya. Kini gantian Naegi melihat Kamukura terkejut. "Memang awalnya dialah yang bersedia mengorbankan dirinya." Jelas Kamukura. "Saat aku memutuskan untuk keluar aku harus tahu bahwa aku akan kehilangannya." Ucap Kamukura. Ia memang tidak pernah menyalakan Naegi karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Nagito, karena ia tahu bahwa kerusakan otak Nagito parah.

Naegi terdiam. Ia memang berhasil menyelamat Hinata dan yang selamat. Tetapi yang mereka telah mati di program tersebut hanya Ibuki Mioda dan Gundam Tanaka yang masih bernapas. Walaupun begitu mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan koma dan selama 4 tahun ini pun masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan sadar kembali.

"Tapi jujur aku kaget bahwa hanya ingatanmu yang langsung kembali setelah keluar dari program." Sahut Naegi. Kamukura hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, kurasa keberuntungan berpihak padaku." Balas Kamukura. Ia terdiam. "Bagaimana yang lainnya ?" Naegi hanya mendesah, ia mengambil rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya.

"Sonia dan Kuryuzu sudah dapat menjalankan kehidupan mereka seperti biasa, tetapi Future Fondation belum dapat memberikan tugas pada mereka, jadi mereka akan menjalankan proses rehabilitasi lagi. Sedangkan Kazuichi dan Akane ingatan mereka mulai kembali. Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Ibuki dan Gundam masih koma." Naegi membuang asap rokoknya. "Hanya kau saja yang kami kira akan meninggal malah selamat." Sahut Naegi. "Padahal kami semua mengira bahwa kau lah yang akan meninggal setelah keluar dari program itu, atau setidaknya penyembuhanmu pasti akan sangat lama. Tapi malah kau lah yang dapat keluar dari rumah sakit lebih cepat. Tak kusangka masih keajaiban masih berpihak padamu!."

Kamukura tertawa pelan, "Kau kira berapa lama aku harus menyembuhkan diriku?" Timpal Kamukura. Naegi hanya tertawa, "Yah kurasa kau harus berulang kali check up selama bertahun-tahun." Canda Naegi. Ia melihat Kamukura yang berjongkok-memegang Nisan Nagito dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak akan sampai sini jika bukan karenanya." Ucap Kamukura. "Kalau bukan ia yang melakukan hal-hal aneh dan tidak wajar, mungkin aku masih terjebak dalam program itu."

Naegi tersenyum-menghirup rokoknya kembali. "Kurasa sepupuku bahkan lebih merepotkan dari pada yang ku kira ya?" Kamukura tertawa pelan. "Lebih repot dari pada yang kau pikirkan." Ia terdiam,

Naegi tersenyum simpul. Ia memandang tangan jari manis tangan kanan milik Kamukura. Di jari manis itu terdapat cincin kecil yang menghiasi jari milik Kamkukura. "Kau tidak akan melepaskan cincin itu?" tanya Naegi. Kamukura kembali tertawa, ia memandang Naegi, "Apakah kau lupa aku sendiri yang melamarnya dulu? Jika ku lepaskan baik kau ataupun yang lain akan memarahiku tentu bukan?"

Naegi mencopot rokoknya. "Well mungkin setidaknya kau akan kupukuli." Ucap Naegi. Ia memandangi batu nisan di depannya. Dibacanya Batu Nisan yang terukir nama Nagito bersama dengan keterangan selama hidupnya.

Hinata Nagito.

77th Generation

Ultimate Student Level Lucky Student

Ultimate Student Level Lucky Despair

Ultimate Student Level Hope

April 28th 1996 - November 15 2012

"Hinata Nagito.." Naegi membacakan nama Nagito perlahan. Ia tersenyum geli sekaligus bahagia-melihat nama Komaeda digantikan dengan nama Hinata. Ia pun melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Selain batu nisan milik Nagito terdapat batu nisan milik kawan-kawan mereka yang lain. Baik kawan Naegi ataupun Hinata Hajime. Beberapa diantaranya tidak memiliki jasad tetapi Naegi dan yang lain telah memutuskan untuk tetap membangun tugu untuk mereka. "Aku akan mengunjungi makam Leon sebentar."

"Ya."

Naegi bergerak meninggalkan Kamukura yang masih memandangi nisan Nagito. Ia berjalan ke makam milik Leon, Kirigiri juga berada di sana-menaruh bunga terakhir untuk Leon. Ia menyadari Naegi mendatanginya. "Apakah kau meninggalkannya?" Tanya Kirigiri-mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kamukura yang masih berjongkok dalam diam. Naegi mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kita berikan dia waktu sendiri." Jawab Naegi. Kirigiri hanya tersenyum. "Yah" Jawab Kirigiri. Ia memandang batang rokok Naegi yang sudah sedikit-ditariknya batang rokok itu-dibuang ketanah untuk dimatikan.

"Hey!" Seru Naegi kesal karena batang rokoknya diambil secara paksa. Kirigiri hanya menginjak batang rokok itu lalu berbicara dengan sinis. "Bisakah kau cari pengalihan yang lain ketika kau sedang stress ?" Desak Kirigiri. Ia kemudian mengambil batang rokok tersebut dan ditaruhnya dalam tisu, dan memberikan sampah itu kepada Hinata. "Buang sendiri." Ucapnya dingin.

"Dasar.. kau ini.." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum miring.

Sementara itu, Kamukura masih belum bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Ia masih terus mengelus makam Nagito. Hingga akhirnya ia berbicara sendiri.

"Oi kau tahu bahwa aku harus melakukan oprasi setidaknya 4 kali setelah keluar dari program."

Hanya bunyi angin yang menjawabnya.

"Kuryuzu dan Akane masih harus melakukan rehabilitasi."

Hanya angin yang melewati rambut Kamukura yang telah dipotong pendek.

"Aku harus memotong rambutku yang panjang."

Rumput-rumput hanya menari dalam diam.

"Dan berkat kau, aku harus berdiri susah payah untuk menghandiri pemakamanmu tahu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kamukura terdiam. Ia tahu sebanyak apapun ia berbicara ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari Nagito. Ia mencengkram nisan milik Nagito dengan tangan kanannya yang terdapat cincinnya. "Kembalilah Nagito…" Ucapnya pelan. Sampai detik ini pun ia masih mengaharapkan kehadiran Nagito kembali di dalam hidupnya. Ia hendak menangis sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh tangan kanannya.

Ia terkejut. memandang ke arah tangan kananya. Walau hanya sepintas tapi ia seolah merasakan Nagito berada disana, memegang tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Tidak hanya sampai 1 detik Kamukura hanya melihat pohon yang tertiup oleh angin yang berada tepat di belakang makam Nagito.

Melihat keajaiban itu Kamukura hanya dapat tersenyum, Ia mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Bodoh.." Ucapnya. Ia berdiri tetapi masih memegang nisan milik Komaeda-mengelusnya. "Pastikan kau jangan aneh-aneh selama menungguku." Tegur Kamukura.

"Hajime-kun!" Panggil Naegi dari kejauhan. Naegi dan Kirigiri sudah di depan mobil merci yang ditunggangi mereka yang berada di gerbang Makam. "HQ meminta kita untuk kembali! Katanya mereka akan melakukan pengungsian di Tokushima dan meminta kita ikut." Seru Naegi. Kamukura-Hajime berpaling pada Naegi dan Kirigiri, "Aku akan segera kesana!" Serunya. Ia kembali memandang Nagito, "Sampai Jumpa, aku akan kembali" Pamitnya. Ia hendak meninggalkan makam Nagito dan berjalan menuju Naegi dan Kirigiri. Entah perasaanya atau memang terjadi tetapi ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"またね！" ("Sampai Jumpa!")

Hinata tersenyum dan kembali berjalan dengan langkah pasti meninggalkan makam.

.

.

.

.

Sekian cerita dari Author w minta review dan juga likenya ya!

Thanks For Reading!


End file.
